This invention relates generally to improvements in tire chains, and more particularly to improvements in tire chains having cable cross members extending through traction sleeves.
Tire chains of either the link type or the cable type are well known. Both types are subject to wear, particularly when driven on dry roads or at high speeds, and both types tend to increase tire wear. Furthermore, many tire chains cannot be used on vehicles having limited clearance between the tire and the vehicle body. A need exists for a tire chain which overcomes these disadvantages and which has improved traction capability. It is to this end that the present invention is directed.